This invention relates generally to disposable body fluid absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, sanitary napkin or incontinent pants and more particularly to such articles provided with means used to secure such articles in a state convenient for disposal thereof.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Sho5822908discloses a disposable diaper provided with an adhesive tape used to secure the used diaper in a rolled up or folded state to prevent any stained portion of the diaper from being exposed. Therefore, the used diaper can be disposed of in a manner which is not only sightly but also sanitary.
The foregoing adhesive tape has its inner surface applied with adhesive by means of which one end portion (fixed end portion) of the adhesive tape is fixed to the outer surface of a backsheet of the diaper and the opposite end portion defines a free end portion. The used diaper can be maintained in a rolled up or folded state by bonding the free end portion of the adhesive to the diaper at an appropriate location.
With the foregoing adhesive tape, a shear stress is generated between the adhesive tape and the backsheet as the adhesive tape is linearly pulled in the direction from the fixed end portion toward the free end portion. According to this prior art, the adhesive is selected so that the shear stress does not peel the fixed end portion off from the backsheet. However, when the free end portion of the adhesive is pulled so as to be folded back toward the fixed end portion, a peeling force is generated between the fixed end portion and the backsheet. As a result, the fixed end portion is easily peeled off from the backsheet or the backsheet is broken in the proximity of the fixed end portion. Such undesirable situation may often occur, for example, when a baby wearing the diaper plays with the adhesive tape.